Forget me, love
by DHRL
Summary: Vi una figura salir del local de al lado de la cafetería, era alto, bastante alto y portaba una chamarra con capucha que creí reconocer. Cuando su rostro quito su cubierta descubrí que era mi ex. Basada ligeramente en "La gata bajo la lluvia".


Forget me, love.

Era una tarde nublada, el tipo de días que odiaba en la pequeña ciudad donde vivía, la llovizna te hacia esclavo de su ensueño. Para muchos pobladores este clima era lo mas grato, puesto que aquí es un bochorno continuo tres cuartas partes del año. Para mi significaba alergias, nostalgia y no saber que suéter de los dos que tenía ponerme. Llevaba 15 minutos en el local. Mi paciencia nunca había sido la mejor, realmente me exasperaba, pero mi amiga me cito con tanta ilusión que no pude resistir. Mi teléfono sonó con "hasta la raíz" de Natalia Lafurcade, una de mis canciones favoritas. La pantalla marcaba el nombre de mi amiga y respondí.

-Mande- Mi voz sonaba más neutra de lo común.

-Perdóname la vida, pero mi hermanito se enfermó y tengo que cuidarlo, mi mama está trabajando.

Odiaba sentirme plantada, pero el hermano de ella no tenía la culpa de su sistema inmunológico.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, que se recupere-Consentí.

-Gracias, te amo, te debo una salida- colgó.

No supe que me dio más pena, la mirada de os meseros al verme salir sin consumir nada y en medio de la lluvia y me mojaría esperando el bus porque paso 2 segundos antes de cruzar la puerta.

Cuando estuve fuera no tardé en empaparme, protegí mi celular en mi bolso, tristemente no había techados más que cruzando y no le hallaba el sentido a hacerlo.

Siempre me había resultado que la gente se veía como hormigas cuando el tiempo cambiaba, corriendo para protegerse con sombrillas como hojas que llevan encima. Si, tal vez era tonta toda esta visión, pero no me quedaba mucho que hacer.

Mire mis uñas, aunque las gotas querían opacar mis ojos, era dolor gris azulado, muy mal pintadas y apenas creciendo, estaba tratando de dejar el vicio de morderlas.

Voltee un momento, para darme cuenta que no había prácticamente nadie en la calle. Los colores de los edificios se ensombrecieron como presagio de mi mala suerte. Vi una figura salir del local de al lado de la cafetería, era alto, bastante alto y portaba una chamarra con capucha que creí reconocer. Cuando su rostro se descubrió descubrí que era mi ex.

Hace un año no me lo encontraba, sabia de su vida solo por redes sociales, aunque tampoco publicaba mucho. Supe que me vio cuando agacho su rostro hacia mí. Pude imaginarme mi cara envuelta en sorpresa.

-Hola- Salude.

Supuse, el no quería hablarme, nunca fue muy elocuente.

-Te reconocí por el suéter- Contrataque, era de rayas verticales con rojo, pero oscuro.

Sonrió ligeramente para sin mostrar los dientes.

-Hola- Asintió.

Sorpresivamente el camión venia. Y caí en cuenta que ambos lo tomábamos. Vivíamos a solo 20 minutos el uno del otro, pero no habíamos coincidido, siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela y trabajo.

Ambos levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo y el chofer nos cobró indiferentemente. Sufrí el dilema de sentarme a su lado o no. Pero que más daba, igual no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Inquirí.

-Bien, con mucho trabajo- Respondió apenas y mirándome.

-Es bueno que tengas trabajo.

-Si.

Precisamente así me imaginaba la conversación. El camión iba prácticamente vacío. Solo una señora en el asiento de enfrente y un hombre dormido hasta atrás.

-¿Cómo está tu mama?- Reintente platicar.

-Bien, ya regreso a su pueblo.

-¿Y tú papa?

-De viaje, regresa hasta el lunes/

-¿Cuándo se fue?- seguí.

-Ayer.

-Tienes casa sola- Bromee, aunque sabía que mi humor no era el más cómico- Haz una fiesta.

-Con aguas locas- Me siguió el juego, me desbordo un poco su respuesta.

-O una orgia. Con tus compañeros de ingeniería.

Se rio bajito.

-Quizás- Me miro sugestivamente.

Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, eso jamás lo dude. Baje la mirada apenada. Dejé caer mi mano sobre mi pierna y recordé algunos momentos estereotípicos y otros más intensos como esa ocasión cuando lo hicimos en la cocina después de el recibir buenas noticias.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Recordé algo- Admití- sobre una cocina.

Me miro extrañado y le toque la pierna para que entendiera.

-Si- Lo tomo con gracia, para mirarme un Segundo con malicia, me mordí el labio nerviosa mirándolo entre pestañabas. Tome una respiración tratando de relajarme.

-Me dejo plantada una amiga, por eso estaba en el centro, tomaríamos café, pero le surgió algo- comente liberando tensión.

Asintió.

-Tendré que tomar café sola.

De pronto me di cuenta de mis propias intenciones; quería estar con el. Y la verdad siempre lo iba a querer. Mas alla de ser mi primera vez, lo quise demasiado y había formado parte de mi vida.

Suspire, siempre trataba de ser clara y no iba a ser la excepción. Lo peor que me podía decir era que no.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Sonrió de nuevo y me miro fijo.

-Si.

Un minuto después llegamos, había cambiado algunas cosas, de por si siempre hacia cambios en su cuarto cuando iba hace un año.

El se quedó a cerrar el candado y me llego por atrás. Una extraña excitación creció en mí, no había estado con nadie desde el y tenía ganas.

-¿Quieres café?- Inquirió y voltee nerviosa.

-No- Dije sinceramente- Pero no sé si quieras…

Me contuve, quizás tenia a alguien más, aunque de todas formas no me hubiera permitido entrar.

Se acercó y me acaricio el braco ligeramente, bajo su cara a mi cuello, lo beso y respiro en él, mi piel reacciono poniendo estáticos mis poros. Sentí su risa aun cerca de mi rostro, y sus labios se aproximaron a los míos rozándolos. Con mi lengua repase sus labios y abrió la boca permitiendo mi paso. Cuando estábamos juntos con esto él tenía una erección segura, y no había cambiado, podía sentir su bulto cuando acerque mi mano, el gimió audiblemente. Me quito la blusa y desesperadamente bajo mi brasiere agacho la cabeza y metió uno de mis pezones a su boca, su calidez me provoco humedecerse. Con su otra mano puso atención en mi otro pecho. Yo me quite el sostén, era estorboso. Me cargo envolviéndose con mis piernas y me recostó en la cama. Se quitó la playera, había engordado un poco, más me gusto su amplio pecho. Se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, primero por el cinto y luego el botón, yo lo observaba sentada, el mordió los labios sonriendo excitado y yo más imaginándome a escena completa. Bajo su bóxer mostrando su sexo erecto. No era el más enorme, pero me gustaba sentirlo. Se acercó a mi cara y jugueteo dándome unos golpecitos a la cara, pase mis labios por su punta y la humedecí con mi lengua. Lo acaricie con mis manos masturbando un poco. Me la metí a la boca y supe que era justo como lo imaginé, le daba lamidas a todo lo largo y luego succionaba. Con sus manos me obligo a meterlo más adentro, relaje mi garganta para no ahogarme. Me ponía demasiado que hiciera eso. Dure unos 5 minutos así. Gimió mi nombre bajito cuando bajaba mi velocidad. Me detuvo, pensé que porque no quería terminar aún. Me subió para besarme apasionadamente, mordí sus labios mientras me agarraba las nalgas fuertemente. Sentí como me soltaba para bajarme el pantalón y lo ayudé. Antes cuando veía esas intenciones me asustaba, la pena me inundaba. Ahora solo quería sentirlo. Deshizo mi ropa interior y me acostó para abrir mis piernas, el bello no pareció incomodarle, metió sus dedos que resbalar como mantequilla. Los introdujo en mí y sentí la intromisión, se sintió deliciosa, desde él no lo había hecho con nadie. Su lengua paso por mi clítoris estremeciéndome, el aliento se me empezó a ir. Siempre había sido excelente en eso, el mejor con el que me había topado a pesar de yo ser su primera experiencia. Baje la vista solo para encontrarme con la suya observándome divertido seguro por mis expresiones. Chupaba mis pliegues y repasaba la lengua una y otra vez marcando un ritmo preciso. Mordí mi labio lesivamente. Después de un rato agarre las sabanas fuertemente sintiendo mi orgasmo llegar. Él no se detuvo y convulsione terminando en su boca. Temblorosa y con el sudor encima trate de regular mi respiración. Subió y ahora lo bese yo, abrazándolo. Sentí mi sabor un poco amargo, pero no pareció importarle.

-Cógeme- dije sin pudor ya.

Se paró y rebusco en su cajón algo, que pensé era un condón. Me acomode viéndolo con luz tenue. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Voltee a ver y la cama estaba manchada por mí, me reí con un poco de vergüenza.

-Manche tu cama otra vez- mencione. En el pasado lo había hecho.

Gimió ligeramente.

-Que bien.

Y entendí su "así me quedara tu olor", me había dicho antes.

Se puso el condón y se colocó al frente de mi acariciando mis muslos, me recosté y se posiciono sobre mí. Se introdujo lentamente. Me dio una punzada de dolor, ya no estaba acostumbrada. Me beso lentamente y movió, me comenzó a gustar conforme seguía. Doble las rodillas y subí una pierna para que entrara más. Me beso y me aferre a su espalda.

Si, había amado a este hombre. La primera vez juntos había resultado más torpe y penosa, mientras entraba por primera vez en mi besaba mi frente, yo tenía ganas de llorar del dolor, al introducirse más me susurraba "te amo" que me hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago de tanta emoción, yo reía y jugueteábamos después de eso tiernamente. No teníamos mucha idea más que por el cine erótico pero era increíble todo.

Me detuve separándolo, me volteé y me puse en cuatro, mi posición favorita, me penetro de nuevo, fue más rápido, sentía su pelvis golpear contra mi trasero. Me dio un par de nalgadas no podía dejar de gemir involuntariamente, mis brazos ahora se aferraban a mi almohada. Él se escuchaba sofocado. Se me iba la respiración, desee un espejo para ver la escena en vivo.

Se paró y me volvió a voltear como antes, fue a donde antes y saco otro condon, se lo coloco. Él ya estaba sudando, se escuchó su perro ladrar desde afuera. Se puso delante de mí de nuevo, siempre me había excitado su altura, lo varonil que me parecía. Me penetro, ahora marcaba más fuerte, hasta el fondo, mis "mmm" se podían oír desde dos cuadras más estaba segura. Jugueteo con mis pechos, cabían en sus manos perfectamente. Yo solo quería que me apretara más fuerte, hasta deshacerme en sus brazos.

-Vente a dentro- pedí. Se movió más de prisa, me beso con todas sus fuerzas y correspondí.

-Ah- Soltó al terminar. Ambos con respiración agitada nos separamos lentamente. Nos seguimos tocando unos instantes.

La hora de partir había llegado. Me había sentido bien en sus brazos, me dejo en el camión y me despedí, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Nunca lo olvide, ni lo olvidaría, mas sus ojos plantaban un "olvídame, amor", porque ya no era posible un futuro entre nosotros. El frio asiento del bus me terareaba una canción, Mi mente se puso gris y blanco recordando el mejor momento llevándome a la ensoñación.

" _Amor, si alguna vez nos vemos, por ahí, invítame un café y hazme el amor…"_

 _Las estrellas retozaban levemente. Me senté a su lado en esa desolada baqueta. Me abrazo, él amaba los abrazos._

 _-Yo siempre fui frio, pero no sé qué me hiciste- admitió mirándome con esa preciosa sonrisa._

 _-No lo sé, tal vez el agua de calzón*- bromee sacándole una risa._

 _Me beso la frente._

 _Pude ver en su mirada un "te amo". "Siempre estabas en mi" pensé. Gracias por este momento, por ti. Correrán los años, para ambos y nos podremos encontrar. Algún día._

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bueno ya sé que desaparezco y tengo cosas pendientes, la laif, no soy muy buena escribiendo leemon me da penilla, pero a ver que sale, quise dejar los personajes neutrales para que si alguien lo lee decida quien quiere que sea la pareja. Esta muy neutra en si.

-DL-


End file.
